


Неважное

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конрад и Юури поставлены в такие обстоятельства, что вынуждены различать важное и неважное





	Неважное

Юури искренне не видел ничего плохого в том, что в 16 лет у него появилась подружка: симпатичная девушка из класса. Оба не воспринимали друг друга всерьез, оба испытали облегчение, когда начали встречаться – оттого, что теперь с полным правом могли называться нормальными и не чувствовать себя неполноценными от шуток сверстников. При встречах сердца обоих бились ровно – они, скорее, были неплохими друзьями, чем возлюбленными, и если бы сегодня им пришлось расстаться навсегда, они попрощались бы с теплой улыбкой и благодарностью.  
Конрад искренне не видел ничего дурного в том, что иногда спит с Йозаком – когда после заданий тот отдыхает в Замке-на-Крови. Они оба не считали это чем-то серьезным, оба нашли периодический секс неплохой идеей сбросить напряжение и получить свою скромную долю радости в их непростых жизнях. При встречах ни у одного из них не кружилась голова и не пело сердце, и если бы тот же Йозак встретил кого-то постоянного, они вновь стали бы «просто друзьями», без всяких дополнительных приятностей.  
Ни Юури, ни Конрад не считали себя изменщиками, хотя Вольфрам, даже несмотря на то, что они с Юури не были настоящей парой, бушевал бы, точно ураган, доведись ему узнать о земной подружке, а Шери, узнав о ночных встречах Конрада с Йозаком, немедленно бросилась бы устраивать их свадьбу. Сам Конрад, узнав о подружке, только улыбнулся и попросил как-нибудь принести ее фото, а Юури, из разговора служанок узнав о Йозаке, подловил разведчика в коридоре и, краснея, шепнул «Спасибо. За… ну, за Конрада».  
Потому что и держание за руку подружки, и вколачивание в постель Йозака – то, что кто другой посчитал бы безоговорочной изменой – не имело ничего общего с глубокой верностью сердца. Глубокой настолько, что причиняла боль, но была единственной, что имело значение. И Юури, поворачивая голову в кинотеатре, машинально пытался начать фразу с другого имени, а Конрад, забываясь в удовольствии, неслышно выдыхал отнюдь не имя того, с кем делил постель. Возможно, они оба дали слабину, поддавшись соблазну получить хотя бы эрзац того, о чем мечталось – но не так и не с теми, но так было… легче. Легче переносить разлуку, легче не думать о том, что тот, кого любишь по-настоящему, грустит, преодолевает беды и радуется мелким победам где-то далеко-далеко от тебя. И только вера в то, что когда-нибудь будет иначе, помогала им ждать и терпеть – годами, считая немногие дни вместе и мучительно ожидая следующего призыва Юури в Шин-Макоку.  
И поэтому неуверенный поцелуй одноклассницы и крепкое объятие Йозака после секса, действительно, были чем-то совершенно неважным.


End file.
